The automobile has always been considered one of the most convenient forms of transportation available to us, whether from home to work, or for shopping. It is one of the most essential vehicles in our daily life. Owing to this basic requirement, many thieves steal cars and sell to a garage or other places for easy money.
In view of this, many kinds of locks have been invented to prevent car theft, such as alarm, stick lock, door lock, steering wheel lock, etc. Among these, the steering wheel lock is one of the most popular one adopted by users. A car alarm may sometimes missound and a stick lock is not easy to operate.
Such a lock still possesses some inconveniences, and the inventor has devised an improved steering wheel lock which is more convenient and more secure than those of the prior art.